


You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'

by patrickstumpsskinnyjeans



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Background Ryan Ross, Crack, Joke Fic, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Reader-Insert, crackfic, dear god im. sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickstumpsskinnyjeans/pseuds/patrickstumpsskinnyjeans
Summary: You stumbled on the streets, right into Brendon Urie's guest sheets.OrThe gender neutral crack!fic that I shouldn't have made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first thing on here is a crackfic im. probably gonna have serious stuff soon tho so??  
> and since one of yall are gonna ask:  
> Y/N means: Your Name

You were walking down the street, with emo eyeliner (dedicated 2 afycso era), and a electric neon bra/shirt. (dedicated 2 DOAB era).  
Suddenly, frick! You see Brendon Urie, his eyes are so beautiful! You are so frickin' entranced by them, that you stumble and drop your fake Gucci purse that you bought from Wish dot com.  
"Oh hell! R U okay?" The raven headed man asks you.  
"Um, yes...as long as you're here." You say stupidly. God you so DUMB.  
"Haha. Your knees! They looked scraped up..." Brendon has a worried look on his face. It warms your heart and stomach- actually, the last one was probably because you ate too much Taco Bell.  
"I should take you home, okay?" Brendon says. For some dang reason you ignore that you've only known eachother for 1 minute. Or...have you?  
He walks you into a Uber. "What's your name?"  
"Uhm, Y/N."  
"Cool. I like your electric bra/shirt."  
"Thanks, I made it myself."  
"What does it spell out?"  
You sweat a little. Your bra/shirt said: BRNDNURIE  
"It...It says Brendon Urie."  
"Coolio..." Brendon tells you with a blush. Weird, he blushed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon acts weird and then (tries) makes you lasagna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHDFHSDGFVD THIS STORY IS FULL OF REGRETS

"Brendon! Your house, it's so big!" You exclaim.  
"Just like my forehead..." He mumbles. "I gotta uh, clean up the 2nd floor a little before you come up there, alright, Y/N?"  
You nod. He could've told you to roll around in mud and you would've complied. Maybe that would lead to him offering for you to take a shower in his bathroom. You've always wondered what shampoo he used.  
\-----  
You start to worry when you hear "UGH"'s and "FINE!"'s coming from upstairs. Who the hell could that be from?  
You nervously get up from the couch and walk to the end of the stairs. "Um, Mr. Urie? Are you...okay?"  
A muffled "Just a sec!" comes from a large door. (presumably Brendon's bedroom.)  
After 20 seconds he emerges. He runs down to you.  
"Sorry I took so long, someone called me."  
"It's okay, I just thought you were getting kidnapped, Mr. Urie."  
Brendon laughs as he strolls over to his kitchen. "You don't need to call me Mr. Urie. Call me Brendon."  
"But that's too long!" You tell him. He appears to be making lasagna.  
"Well, what about...Bren?"  
You 'aww" at the new nickname. You would definitely call him that from now on.  
"Okay, so...Y/N...What do you do in your free time?"  
Oh god. That was a bad question. You make things on Etsy. And by 'things', you make eyeshadow and eyeliner that's perfect for emos.  
"I-Uh...I make crafts! I'm a crafty person, you could say." He smiles at your response.  
"Haha, I'm the complete opposite, though. I don't have a single crafty bone in my body."  
I mean, you aren't crafty either.  
"I could teach you something sometime!"  
Oh no. Why, why did you say that?  
"Hell yeah!" He slips the lasagna into the oven. "We should totally do that tonight!"  
By the time he finished talking you already looked up the directions to the places where you got your ingredients.  
"Bren!"  
"Oh, uh, yes, Y/N?"  
"Stop making lasagna." You say with excitement. "We're goin' out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope one (1) of you got the iasip reference at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im cryint i hope yall enjoyed this mess


End file.
